1: “Wind Turbines Farms”:
(a) The cardinal principal involved in Wind Turbines Power Generation; wherein a 20% increase in the wind velocity—increases the power generation by 73%, despite, AIR density decreases with temperature and altitude; “MAJOR FACTOR in POWER GENERATION is WIND VELOCITY3”.
(b) Windmills cannot operate at 100% efficiency because the structure itself impedes the flow of the wind. The structure also exerts back pressure on the turbine blades as they act like an air foil (a wing on an airplane), the average efficiency of Wind Turbine is around 20%.
(c) The basics of Wind Kinetic Energy; ‘P’ (Power KW) attainable is: ‘P’=1/2pAV3 i.e. 0.5×p (Mass Kg/m2)×A (Fan Area-sq. meters)×V3 (Velocity-meters per second3)=KW.
2: “Hot Air Balloons”:
Air Pressure Increase with Temperature—Hot air is less dense than cold air and therefore is buoyant and rises, it exerts Vertical Pressure to lift.
3: “Vertical Wind Tunnel”:
“INDOOR SKYDIVING” enables human beings to FLY in air, through the FORCE of WIND being generated VERTICALLY. The cardinal PRINCIPAL of a TUNNEL is; “a 2nd PRESSURE known as STATIC PRESSURE is always present in a DUCT/TUNNEL/PIPE; it acts equally in all SIDES of the CONDUIT—independent of VELOCITY or its MOVEMENT DIRECTION”.4: “Wind Hopper”:Captures EXTERNAL WIND for Power Generation as disclosed by Mujeeb R. Alvi in Pakistan Patent No. 128764 issued 30 Nov. 1985 is generally known, but does not perform the function in the manner of this invention.
The above prior known art scientific principles are incorporated in the present invention, which is a Tunnel Power Turbine System That Generates Potential Energy From Useless Waste Kinetic Energy presently dissipated in the environment the world over.
The innovative invention is a unique green technology source of renewable energy, is more productive, less cumbersome, and less costly to build as compared to conventional renewable energy systems, for a number of reasons, discussed below.                a) In conventional Wind Turbine Farms, the turbine towers are very high (80 meters or more) and very heavy (450 tons or more each) producing up to 3 MW of Energy, present invention eliminates the use of gigantic and extremely heavy high Towers and gets rid of logistics problems thereof—more difficult to produce, fabricate, transport and install. Wind turbines are economically efficient in windy areas only. The invention reduces logistics problems. In wind turbines, generation of electricity depends on highly variable factors, e.g., erratic wind velocity and direction, the average efficiency of wind farms is low—20%; and the structure itself impedes wind flow and also exerts back pressure on the turbine blades. In contrast, the present invention is free from such impediments, energy efficiency can reach 95%, and the system is immune to climatic effects.        b) Solar power generation depends totally on the presence of sun light, and is thus affected by weather and climate and requires large land areas free of shade.        c) Known cogeneration systems use waste heat to generate steam for power generation, and heats water for circulation, after shedding part of the heat. The remaining portion of the waste heat is lost into the environment.                    III. Waste Kinetic Energy Source; Presently World Over Dissipated into the Environment                        
Our cities, which can be considered “heat islands,” that emit useless heat (air/gas) as waste energy. Wasted heat is generated in high rise residences (kitchen, household devices, air conditioners, generators, chillers, heaters etc). Commercial activity, industries, power plants, etc (where ever heat, hot radiator air & flue etc exists) also waste heat. Further, high rise structures soaks-up/retains heat from the sun, commercial and intense traffic exhaust. The bigger the city, the larger the “heat island.” For example, one manmade structure—Burj Khalifa, Dubai, which is presently the world's tallest high rise, emits enormous amounts of kinetic energy, scattered into the environment from 160 Floors, 828 meters (2,717 feet) high; one structure.